


The Moments in between | 18+ | Gladiator x Reader

by Dusty7222



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, Other, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, mostly sex, no one wanted this but I made it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222
Summary: I can't be the only one thirsty for the male gladiator so I made this
Relationships: Gladiator (m)/reader, Reader/Gladiator (m)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Moments in between | 18+ | Gladiator x Reader

It had felt like years since you started fighting, but in truth you had no idea how long ago you were first captured and conscripted by the Blackstone Legion, and with it disbanded you’ve been passed from legion to legion.

  


You thought you’d seen it all, you’ve seemingly been all over the continent, to the dank swamps of the Samurai all the way to the frozen wastelands of the Vikings.

  


You heard he was coming, a new recruit from some empire you’ve never heard of. And he stuck out as much as that implied.

  


It was during one of the few times you had to relax, sitting in the tavern that had been set up in your fortress he threw open the door and sauntered in some armor, his mid section was exposed showing off his abs. You sighed, you hoped that he wasn’t planning on wearing that in battle.

  


The new recruit strutted over to the bartender, loudly requesting his strongest drink. The bartender turned to his large selection of bottles pausing for a moment before handing the new recruit a expensive looking bottle.

  


The new recruit turned around and leaned on the bar scanning the room for a place to sit, his head stopped when he saw you sitting alone.

  


He strode over to you, plopping down on the seat next to you.

  


“Well, whats a pretty thing like you doing all alone here,” He said taking off his helmet

  


“Enjoying some alone time,” You said flatly

  


The new recruit took a long drink from his bottle, “Really? Back home if you were a gladiator you couldn’t keep the crowds of you, at least,” He gestured vaguely to his body, “They couldn’t keep off of me,”

  


You looked at him with tired eyes, “I don’t know why your talking to me, I just got done with a months long siege and the next one is probably just around the corner, so please, leave me be,”

  


“They work you to the bone here huh?” He clapped a hand on your shoulder, “I’ll leave you alone, see you later,”

  


He sauntered off as quickly as he came in, he seemed to be nice enough, but right now you were to tired to deal with anyone. But your mind lingered on his body, his abs and those thighs.

  


You started to question yourself, when was the last time you had touched another person even in a platonic way? And maybe you were reading him wrong but you were pretty sure he was flirting with you.

  


“Wait” You said loudly and followed him out of the room

  


“Couldn’t resist huh?” His voice was oozing with arrogance, “Come on, I’ll take you to my room,”

  


And so he lead you to his room, down the winding hallways of the fortress, until you finally come to his room. It was a rather plain room, so he was important enough to have his own room but not to have it be a nice one, but it was better than any accommodations you had.

  


“Make yourself comfortable,” He said while taking off his armor,

  


You slowly took off your clothes and sat on the bed, you looked up at him, the only thing he had on was the scant cloth on his crotch covering practically nothing, you could see the head of his cock peeking through.

  


“So, you ready?” He asked,

  


Your heat beat loudly in your chest as you slowly moved your mouth to the head of his cock. The new recruit smiled and let the cloth fall from his hips, fully exposing himself.

  


He laid his warm cock on your face, “You want it?” He teased you,

  


“Yes,” You said quietly, avoiding eye contact,

  


“What?” He teased, “Can’t hear you~”

  


“Yes!” You said louder, “I want your cock”

  


“What a good little Warden you are,” He cooed, “Open wide, its big fit,”

  


You took a long slow lick of his thick cock. God it was thick.

  


Cautiously looking into his eyes you lowered your mouth onto the tip of his cock and kissed it, earning a moan from the new guy. You continued to suck on the head, afraid to go down further.

  


“I know it’s big baby,” His ego was getting a good stroking at your hesitation, “But you can go down further,”

  


You cautiously went down further having to open your mouth wider and wider, you gagged as your reached the midway point of his cock.

  


“You don’t have a lot of experience do you?” He teased you, “Don’t hurt yourself,”

  


You gave him a look before going back to his cock, sliding your tongue down his cock making him groan. You had a much better time now, sliding your mouth up and down his girth.

  


You pulled away from his cock, several strands of spit connecting your mouth to his wet cock.

  


The recruit pushed you on your back and held your legs into the air, rubbing his cock on your hole.

  


“So, you ready?” He smirked, “I’ll go easy on you, since I’m pretty sure it’s your first time or its been a good while,”

  


He pushed and prodded your hole with his cock, “You gotta relax, unless you don’t want it,”

  


“No! no, I do” You said,

  


You did your best to relax your muscles, and quickly the head of his cock slipped inside of you making you moan.

  


He slowly slid in and out, making good work of his hips using them to thrust while he was holding your legs in the air.

  


You were whimpering and moaning as his thick cock filled you.

  


He slowly but surely increased his pace, going faster and faster, making you moan louder and louder as he slammed into you, the sounds echoing across the sparsely decorated room.

  


With one last slam into you he stopped to catch his breath, “Fuck, your tight, I’m about to cum,”

  


You took this chance to catch your breath too, he was merciless in his pounding.

  


“Go a bit easier on me... I need to be able to walk tomorrow,” You panted,

  


“In that case,” The recruit picked you up and changed positions, he was now standing up and carrying you,

  


He began to thrust into you once again, and soon he came, he buried his cock as far as he could into you as you slammed into his cock.

  


He stayed in you for awhile as you rested your head on his shoulder until you and him fell over onto his bed.

  


The recruit held you in his arms and whispered into your ear, “I hope I can see you again after this”

  


“Me too,” You said back,

  


He held you tighter and you snuggled deeper into his chest and quickly fell asleep.

  


The moments in between were the ones you cherished, and now you had someone to cherish those moments with.

  



End file.
